


Watching

by Cazy367



Series: Korrasami Omegaverse Smutfest [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Korra, Oral Sex, Oral cumshot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367
Summary: Mako decides to visit Asami on her only day off. So Asami decides to teach him a lesson.Asami’s inner alpha roared. Make him jealous. Show him how a real alpha fucks her omega.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Omegaverse Smutfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906189
Comments: 24
Kudos: 315





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a promt I got long ago. It's in my oneshot series if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Asami’s day off. Finally. She doesn’t get many days off, so she learned to take advantage of the time she had. Even if that meant just lounging around with her omega. Hell. Asami would argue that it was the best way to spend her time off. 

Today was no different. Korra had woken up first, happily snuggling into Asami’s neck. Taking deep lungfuls of her alpha’s scent. _Her mate’s scent. No. Not mate._ _Not yet..._ Korra had to stop her train of thought. They were not mated. She and Asami had only been dating for a few months. But Korra couldn’t help herself. She had been in love with Asami for so long. Korra could only hope that one day the alpha would be hers. Bonded mates. 

It didn’t take long for Asami to wake up. With the soft breath, light kisses, and kitten licks Korra bestowed upon her neck, it was hard not to. 

They had spent the morning in bed, just cuddling and relaxing. It was mid-afternoon before they managed to stumble out of bed and into the kitchen. 

At Korra's request, they made a quick and light meal. Eggs and toast. They worked together to make their food. Making funny small talk as they playfully bumped into each other while they cooked. 

As they ate, Korra told Asami all about Bolin and Pabu’s most recent misadventures. Asami listened intently. Nearly choking as she laughed at Bolin’s silliness. 

“Bolin really is something else, isn’t he? I love him for it though.” Asami chuckled out, cleaning up the table, putting the dishes in the sink. 

A pair of arms wrapped around Asami’s waist. Korra pressed her face into Asami’s back. Nuzzling into her alpha. Purring happily, Asami sighed, loving how affectionate Korra is. 

“So… it’s your day off…” Korra purred out

“Yes. And?” Asami smirked with a soft chuckle. 

“We really should take advantage of it. Don’t you think?” Korra slid her hands down the alphas stomach. 

“Oh? Do you have something in mind?” Asami turned in Korra’s arms to face her. 

“Quite a few things, actually.” Korra leaned up brushing her lips against Asami’s. 

Asami slid her fingers into Korra’s hair, pulling the omega into a deep kiss. Korra moaned into her mouth, pressing her body into Asami’s. 

Using the grip on Korra’s hair, Asami pulled her back. Heavy panting came from both of them. Slowly the omega opened her eyes, staring up at Asami. Her eyes had darkened. Dilated. 

Omega pheromones wafted off of Korra. Winding around Asami, causing her body to react immediately. Clit swelling, growing, hardening. Korra smirked up at Asami, feeling her bulge pressing into her stomach. 

“You know. I’m still a bit _hungry._ ” Korra purred out, leaning up to nibble at Asami’s ear. “So, can I have a… _taste_?”

Asami couldn’t help the pleased growled that slipped from her lips in agreement. Korra immediately dropped to her knees. Hands skimming up her alphas legs, cupping her bulge. 

Asami moaned out, her thin sleep pants providing little protection from Korra’s questing fingers. Hooking her fingers into the waistband, Korra pulled her pants down. Korra gasped in excitement as Asami’s cock bounced free of its prison. Already fully extended, the puffy head leaked, proving the alphas excitement. 

Korra smirked up at Asami, wrapping her fist around the length. Slowly pumping base to tip, squeezing a bit tighter as she reached to top. Satisfied with the way Asami groaned and shuttered above her. Korra let her tongue slip out and flicked over the slit at the head. Gathering all the pre-come that had leaked out. 

The taste was incredible. The perfect pheromone laced cocktail of _Asami_ and _alpha_ , it made Korra’s head spin. Needing to taste more, the omega closed her lips around the puffy head, lapping instantly at the slit. 

Asami cried out, her sweet omega knew her too well. She knew exactly what makes her knees weak. The head of her cock was always so sensitive. The way Korra suckled and licked at her like she was the tastiest treat was a true blessing. Asami wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to Korra’s eagerness and insatiable lust.

Long, pale fingers found their way into Korra’s short locks. Gripping her hair to keep her head in place, Asami didn’t dare push her head down. Asami had always been cautious when mating. Never wanting to push too hard, or handle her omega too roughly. Scared of hurting the one person she truly loved.

Korra’s fist and mouth worked in tandem, sliding up and down the hard cock, as she suckled at the tip. Asami was in heaven, growling softly, Korra’s mouth felt amazing. She never wanted it to stop.

A sudden knock at their front door startled both women. _Who the fuck is bothering them? Today of all days?_ Asami growled, the last thing she wanted to do was socialize. Hell. She didn’t want to do anything other than keeping Korra sucking her cock.

Korra started to pull back, as a second knock echoed through the house. Something came over Asami. The thought of losing Korra’s hot mouth was unbearable. Tightening her grip on Korra’s hair she pushed her head back down onto her cock. “Just ignore them. They will go away eventually.”

Korra looked up at her and made a noise of uncertainty. Asami stared back down at her with pleading eyes.

“Please? You feel so _good._ Please...” Asami whimpered out

Korra didn’t hesitate the second time, eagerly dropping her head down deeper onto her alphas thick cock. Fist coming up to meet her mouth halfway, unable to take Asami’s full length.

After a third and final knock, the house grew silent. Asami sighs a breath of relief. Finally. Letting herself get back into it. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Korra’s skilled tongue as she swirled it around her cock.

Asami couldn’t help her whimpers and cries of ecstasy. Korra was entirely too good at this. Bringing Asami closer and closer to the edge with each delicious swallow around her.

A light creak of wood snapped Asami out of her haze. Peering through the doorway of the kitchen, squinting to make out the shape of someone standing in the hallway. She could faintly smell their scent. Male. Beta. Asami immediately recognized who it was. Mako. _What the fuck is he doing here_? 

While it was obvious that he was trying not to be seen, once Asami knew he was there, she could make out more details about him. His face was flushed red, eyes wide open. He was staring intently. But not at her. At Korra. Watching as she bobbed her head. 

Rage filled Asami, her inner alpha screamed in disgust. _How dare he? How dare he come into my house, and stare at my mate? How dare he look at her with such lust? He wants her. Fuck that. I’ll show him why she chose me. Teach him a lesson._

Asami growled out, louder and more aggressively than ever before. Flooding the room with thick alpha pheromones. Drowning out Mako’s scent. Korra moaned around her length, head muddled with her alphas scent. 

Asami held Korra’s head in place, snapping her hips forward. The first few thrusts of the alphas hips were a bit tough. Pushing deeper than she ever has. But Korra’s inner omega loved every second of it. Learning quickly to loosen her throat, allowing the cock to slide deeper.

Each rough snap, the growls, the thick pheromones, this had never happened before. Korra wasn’t sure what had come over Asami but she was in heaven, completely soaked.

The alphas thighs started to shake, an obvious sign that Asami was going to come soon. Korra’s eyes snapped open as a devious thought entered her brain. Something to push her alpha to the breaking point.

Korra’s hand, which had just been holding the base of her cock to make sure she didn’t choke, slid down her alphas thighs. Her finger found copious amounts of slick covering Asami’s lower lips. Thrusting two fingers into Asami’s pussy, hooking them harshly, perfectly hitting her g-spot.

Asami came, hot spurts filled Korra’s mouth, as she cried out in surprise. Korra continued to finger Asami as she swallowed every drop of come she had been given.

Asami leaned back against the counter, coming down from her high. That was incredible. Eyes flicking up to the doorway again. Mako was still there, this time he locked eyes with Asami. But made no attempt to leave. _What the fuck is he doing? Still watching? Fucking perv._

Asami huffed, pulling Korra back to her feet. She couldn’t help herself she had to know. “That was so good, where did you learn that?”

Korra chuckled, leaning up to kiss her, “Well, I’ve been doing some pretty interesting reading lately.”

Asami could only nod in agreement as they kissed again. Interesting indeed. Korra wiggled out of her pants as they kissed. “Let’s move this along, yeah?”

A pleased growl left Asami’s chest. pulling back, they both pulled their shirts off. Korra turned draping herself over the island counter. Arching her back, the omega stuck her ass high in the air, trying to entice the alpha.

Stepping up behind the omega Asami rubbed her cock along the soaked folds, covering it with slick. The tip nudged at her clit, causing Korra to push her hips back with a moan. 

“Please. Please alpha. Inside. Need you inside.” Korra whimpered out, wiggling her hips.

Lining up with Korra’s slick entrance was so easy. Smooth velvet as she slid inside. Moving slowly until her hips met Korra’s ass. Asami held still, letting Korra adjust. Asami once again looked up at Mako. He had moved closer, trying to get a better look. Asami’s inner alpha roared. _Make him jealous. Show him how a real alpha fucks her omega._

Asami pulled back, leaving just the tip in before snapping back in. Korra screamed under her. Rolling her hips back to match her alphas. The couple moaned in unison with each thrust. 

Leaning over her back, Asami raked her nails over Korra’s sides to cup and grope at her breasts. Pinching and pulling at the hardened nubs of Korra’s nipples. The omega gasped out with each tug, sending sparks down her spine. 

“So good. Asami, _more_...” Korra whimpered out.

Letting one hand slip away, Asami gripped her omegas hip, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Pushing as deep as she could each time. Silky walls clamped around her, as the blunt tip of her cock hit the tight ring of the omegas cervix. 

_More. Give her more. Take what is yours. She is your omega. Show them both why._ Asami’s inner alpha growled out, driving her to let her control go. Giving in to her alpha, Something Asami never did. 

Pinching Korras nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it harshly. The omega under her squeaked and whined, shuddering under the rough treatment. 

Finally, Asami pulled that hand away as well, leaning back. Korra whined as Asami’s body lifted off of hers. Already missing the physical contact.

The omegas pathetic whimpering came to a shuddering end as Asami raked her nails up Korra’s spine. Fingers slipped into Korra’s hair, pulling sharply. 

Korra cried out, arching her back as Asami rut into her. Using the hold on the hair to impale her on the alphas thick cock. Korra couldn’t believe how rough Asami was being. Her inner omega purred in delight at being used like this. _Like a good omega should._

Korra had no control over the situation. Being pulled into Asami’s cock as she drove it as deep as possible. It was painful. But in the best ways. The pleasure overrode everything else. Realizing how helpless she was, close to the breaking point, coming in broken sobs. 

Not bothering to stop or even try and slow down, Asami just kept rutting. Letting her own selfish pleasure take control. Eventually, though, she had to slow down. Her knot was starting to form, slapping against Korra’s tight entrance. 

Korra knew what was coming next. Ever cautious, the alpha had never knotted her, never even came in her. Although Korra knew why, she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed every time. They weren’t mated, and many people looked down on those who had pups while unmated. 

Unable to hold back the disappointed whine as Asami pulled out. Korra held her breath, waiting for the stripes of come to splash against her ass and back as usual. 

Instead, Asami let out an unsatisfied and aggressive growl, spinning Korra around to face her. Immediately plunging her tongue into the omegas mouth, swallowing Korra's surprised gasp. 

Hands slid down Korras sides to cup her ass, kneading at the soft flesh. Before picking her up and setting her on the island she was just dropped over. Stepping between her thighs, Asami ground her hard pulsing cock against Korra’s soaked pussy. 

Once again, Asami slid inside her omega. Pushing deeply until the knot press against her clit. Was Asami really going to knot her? For the first time? Korra’s pulse picked up at the mere thought of being knotted. 

“You’re mine.” Asami growled through her teeth. Looking directly into Korra’s eyes, silently asking for permission. 

Korra whimpered, wrapping her arms and legs around Asami. Pulling her as close as she could. 

“Yes. Yours. Only yours.” Korra whimpered, kissing at Asami’s jawline. 

Asami nodded and started pushing her hips deeper. Wiggling her hips to try a nudge her knot inside. Asami had never done this before, solely relying on her instincts to guide her. 

Korra’s breath hitched with every pump of the alphas hips. The knot pushed deeper and deeper, finally popping inside. It was huge. Korra screamed as she came, the pressure against her front wall was intense. 

Asami’s rut started up again. Unable to pull out, she just snapped her hips as deep as she could. Hand landing over Korras throat, squeezing around the sides for her neck with the tips of her fingers. 

Korra gasped out, coming again. Surprised at how good it felt. Asami was acting all alpha and it was driving Korra crazy. 

Once Asami released the omegas throat it was replaced by her mouth. Kissed up and down her throat. 

Korra knew what the alpha was doing. Searching. Scouting. Looking for the perfect place to leave her mark. _Her mate mark._

Everything inside of Korra wanted it. Needed it. She wanted Asami as her mate. Forever. She wanted to bear her alphas pups. 

“Please… _Asami_ . I love you. Alpha… _Please_.” Korra was desperate. Desperate for the alphas mark. Desperate for the alphas come. 

“My omega. Mine to fuck. Mine to fill. Gonna fill you so full you’ll have to have my pups.” Asami growled out loudly. 

With two more sharp snaps of her hips, Asami finally let’s go. Come filling her omega. The knot keeping every drop in. Korra came along with her, screaming out her name. 

Coming down from their shared high, Korra sighed in relief. That is. Until Asami’s teeth broke the skin. Marking hers forever. Reaching up she planted her own mark into Asami’s throat. Once the mark was fully sealed by Korras returning bite, they both came again. Pleasure infusing deep into their bones. Finally. They were bonded mates. 

Sucking and licking at the fresh marks, they both started to relax. Until a loud creaking of wood took them both out of the scene. Korra’s head whipped around. 

“Mako?! What the fuck?” Korra gasped, trying in vain to cover herself. 

Mako squeaked, ducking out of the doorway and down the hall. The loud slam of the front door let them know he was really gone. 

“The hell was he doing? How long was he there?” Korra asked, angry and embarrassed. 

Asami’s face flushed as she turned her head away. “Well.. for almost all of it. I saw him when you were sucking me off.” 

“And you didn’t say anything? Do anything?” Korra was still a bit upset about the whole situation. 

“Look. I don’t know what came over me. But I saw him. I saw the way he was looking at you. The way he always looks at you. He still loves you Korra. I had to show him. Prove that you are mine. He lost his chance.” Asami said softly. 

Korra sighed at that. No wonder Asami was acting like that. Trying to stake her alpha rights. Claim what was hers. The more she thought about the less upset she became. 

“Oh well. At least I’m yours now. I’ve been wanting to be your mate for so long.” Korra smiled up at Asami. 

Asami leaned down, mouthing at her fresh mark. “I’ve wanted you as my mate too. Before you left for the Water Tribe to heal. I have loved you for so long.”

Korra leaned her head to the side, enjoying the attention. “Oh, _Asami…_ I love you so much. I can’t wait to have your pups.”

Asami purred happily at that. “Yeah. I hope we have some soon.” 

“As long as you keep knotting me. It will happen. And please. Keep knotting me.” Korra purred back. 

“Forever my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one. Once again I'm adding my own personal kinks into it. I love voyeurism. Some of my favorite porn is hidden cam stuff, cuz I'm a freak! But hey, we all freaks here. 
> 
> Anyhow, comment and let me know how you liked it, and what you want to see next. I always need help figuring out what to write next.


End file.
